bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Nate's Adventures
Nate Dragon is a recurring NPC (Non-Player Character) in BW1 and BW2. He is extremely adventurous, greedy for treasure, absentminded and almost dangerous (mostly to himself.) His personality traits lead him into precarious situations which will always end up requiring your assistance and usually you will have to rescue him. Nate's Adventures are optional and do not impact the main storyline. There is typically one Nate adventure per Sector with new adventures being released a few weeks after the next story update is released. To unlock these quests, talk to the the Town Crier in The Commons. Nate's Adventures Nate's Forest Adventure - Through The Fire And Flames Location: The Picnic Grounds Prerequisite: Be able to access the 5th puzzle field of The Shady Forest Nate's Mountain Adventure - Treasure Inland Location: The Old Mountain Prerequisite: Complete Nate's Forest Adventure, be able to access 3rd puzzle field of The Windy Crest Nate's Desert Adventure - The Desert Treasure Location: The Desert Temple Ruins Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Mountain Adventure, Solve the 2nd puzzle in the 1st field in The Dusty Loop Nate's Evergreen Adventure - The Evergreen Treasure Location: The Dense Forest Prerequisite: Complete Nate's Desert Adventure; Be able to access The Swamp Wall Nate's Swamp Adventure - The Nate-ure of Things Location: The Witch Doctor's Retreat Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Evergreen Adventure, and complete Puzzle 1 of Field 2 in The Deep Swamp. Nate's Icy Adventure - In the Halls of the Ice Wizard Location: The Ice Cave Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Swamp Adventure and finish all quests in The Mountain Peak Nate's Mausoleum Adventure - Loot the Tomb Location: The Dusky Woods Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Icy Adventure and reach Port Black Wood Nate's Island Adventure - A Pirate's Life for Ye Location: Upper Juau Island Brawl Island Mr. Monkey Island Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Mausoleum Adventure and reach Upper Juau Island Nate's Agrabush Adventure - Help Nate Escape from Jail! Location: The Abandoned Bazaar Agrabush Prison Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Island Adventure, and reach The Ancient Port Nate's Jungle Adventure - A Prehistoric Adventure in the Jungle! Location: The Outer Temple Ruins Cretaceous Park Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Agrabush Adventure and reach the 2nd area's 3rd field in The Outer Temple Ruins Nate's Spelunking Adventure - A Secret Cave Adventure! Location: The Mine Collapse Cave of Lost Time Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Jungle Adventure and reach the 1st field in The Mine Collapse Nate's Castle Adventure - A Haunting Adventure! Location: The Castle Interior The Upper Castle Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Secret Cave Adventure and reach the 4th field in The Castle Interior Nate's Underwater - A Watery Adventure of Fun! Location: Mermaid City Shipwreck Cove Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Castle Adventure and reach the 2nd field in Mermaid City Nate's Volcano Adventure Location: The Incandescent Ascent The Volcano Temple Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Underwater Adventure and Puzzle 1 of the Field 1 in the The Incandescent Ascent Nate's Fungal Adventure! Location: The Sporing Forest The Fungal Village Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Volcano Adventure and The Sporing Forest. Nate's Seasonal Forest Adventure! Location: The Autumnal Forest The Slothy Forest Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Fungal Adventure and the first Puzzle of the 3rd Field of The Autumnal Forest. Nate's Mythological Heist Location: The Stratus Incline Mount Olympus Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Seasonal Forest Adventure and reach the Stratus Incline. Nate's Infected Treasure Recovery! Location: Sanctuary Village The Abandoned Homestead Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Cloudland Adventure (Nate's Mythological Heist), and make it to The Sanctuary Village in the Infected plains. Nate's Ancient Vault Raid Location: The Explorer's Camp Plateau Ruins Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Infected Plains adventure and make it to Field 4 in the Explorer's Camp in the Spine of the World. Nate's High Jungle Dive Location: The Plateau Lakes and Atl Coatl's Lair Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Ancient Vault Raid adventure and make it to the third field in the Plateau Lakes in the High Jungle Nate's Salt Desert Dessert Location: The Train Graveyard and The Freight Tracks Prerequisites: Complete Nate's High Jungle Dive and tier two of the Train Graveyard's third field in the Salt Desert This adventure was released on January 28, 2019. Official Codename Blog {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed article-table" ! |- | Partake in a new Nate Adventure! Nate's gone missing in the Salt Desert, Bush Whackers! If you've completed Nate's High Jungle Dive and tier two of the Train Graveyard's third field in the Salt Desert, talk to the Town Crier to get started. In this adventure you'll rescue Nate from whatever trouble he's gotten into in the dry and mysterious Salt Desert! Category:Quests